Christmas surprises
by SnakeEyesHannah
Summary: The Yule Ball was drawing closer, the castle was in a Christmassy spirit.' As usual, Ron's oblivious, Hermione's tring to get Ron's attention and things seem to heat up between our favorite couple. HG, of course! (Warning: Contains OotP-spoilers!)
1. Prologue

**Title:** Christmas Surprises

**Chapter:** One - Prologue

**Author:** SnakeEyesHannah

**Spoilers:** OotP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. This does all our favorite author, JK Rowling, bless her soul.

- - -

The Yule Ball was drawing close, the castle was in a Christmassy spirit, and even the teachers seemed to lay off the students. They still had homework, the teachers would never allow the students to cruise around because the holidays drew closer, no, no, but they _did_ cut them some slack when it came to turning in essays.

All the girls were giggling about boys, Christmas gifts, boys, their dresses and hairdos, and not to mention boys. The school had a variety of them to choose from, and seeing that only a few of them had been courageous enough to ask the giggling girl of their taste out, there were a lot of discussing who were going with who.

Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were no different. You would think that Hermione spent all of her time complaining that the girls acted like fools over guys, bend over her precious books like always. But to everyone's surprise, she kept up with the gossip, latest news on the guy-front and joined in on the, sometimes fiery, discussions about possible dates.

Everyone knew that Hermione had her eye set of a certain redheaded boy in her class. Or rather, Ron Weasley, Ginny's youngest brother and Hermione's best friend. Ron himself seemed fairly oblivious to the attention he was getting from Hermione. He just kept on talking to Harry about Quidditch or whatever they were talking about. Depending on her mood, Hermione either tried to keep up with her two best friends when they debated on whether or not Chuddley Canons were going to win or loose upcoming game or she just stormed out, muttering loudly about how _he_ could be so daft at times.

_His_ best friend, Harry Potter, a raven haired, seventeen-year-old boy, wasn't as oblivious as Ron and could see Hermione make an effort. Not wanting to ruin the surprise for Ron when he would realize Hermione existed on another level than friendship, Harry stayed out of it, only shooting apologetic looks Hermione's way whenever Ron was being an extreme git. She would always give him the 'It's-not-your-fault-Ron's-daft'-look before turning to face Ginny again.

She, as in Ginny, was one thing that made Harry lay awake at night. He just couldn't believe that now, now that Ginny's childish crush on him had faded away _he_ was falling for _her_. Now that they were on speaking terms with each other, now that they were able to talk about everything between heaven and earth, now he chose to fall for the redheaded beauty. Why hadn't he seen this coming?

Harry often found himself thinking about her, about her vibrant red hair, her chocolate brown eyes that always seemed to pierce through him, down to the very pit of his soul or her laughter. Oh yes, her laughter. It rang like silver bells through the room when she laughed. The way she tossed her head back when someone said something extremely funny, how her eyes sparkled with joy and how her hair caught every ray of the sun. Yes, Ginny Weasley was beautiful and Harry couldn't deny that. She had grown so much during the summer. She had gotten curves where she was supposed to, she had let her hair grow, making her seem older than she really was and something about her way seemed a lot older. Before, she had been shy and cautious, now she could walk up to almost everyone and wink seductively at them. It drove all the boys mad, Ron included. Seeing that he was the only brother left at Hogwarts to look after his only sister, he took it as a job to scare away any possible boyfriend Ginny might have. One look at Ron's furious face was enough to make any boy run for it. When it happened Ginny would always pout at Ron, look up at him with her big eyes and say 'I liked him' in her most baby-like voice. Ron softened at this, he always did, and he hugged her, whispering 'But you're my baby sister' to her, making her beam at him. It was fun to watch, seeing how Ron's normally so 'tough' look became ever so gentle and loving.

- - -

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, shutting them quickly as the sun shone right at her through the curtains surrounding her four-poster bed. She groaned. Why were they going to Hogsmede so early? Harry, Ron and Hermione had been sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, talking about the Hogsmede trip the following day. When Ginny joined them they explained that they were off to an early start, wanting to get all of their Christmas shopping done before lunch. In the spur of the moment Ginny agreed to go with them, but now in the morning Ginny promptly regretted it.

"Come on, Gin", she heard Hermione whisper. Hermione wasn't really supposed to be in Ginny's dorm because she was a year older than Ginny, but being Ginny's friend had taught her that it would be best to wake the redhead up herself.

Ginny rolled over to the other side, away from Hermione. But the brown haired girl wouldn't be ignored and pulled the duvet off Ginny, causing her to whimper at the cold. Ginny grumbled but got up. She flung her legs over the edge and tryingly put her feet on the floor. She quickly lifted them as the cold floor touched her bare feet.

"Stop whimpering!" Hermione said, throwing a pair of jeans and a white shirt at Ginny. Pulling on a pair of thick socks, Ginny was slowly starting to wake up. She pulled a crimson- and gold striped shirt over her head and squinted at the weather outside. It was still early and the sun was just rising. You could already tell it was going to be another glittering winter day.

Down at the common room, Ron and Harry were already waiting for them. Harry looked just as alert as Ginny felt and he tried to cover a yawn as they descended the stairs. His black hair was just as untidy as ever. Ginny felt a single butterfly fly around in her stomach. _He's not interested in you that way, remember?_ she scolded herself, but the butterfly didn't stop. His emerald eyes, behind a new pair of glasses, were tried. She giggled to herself; he was so adorable with his hair on end and the silver rimmed glasses slid down on his nose. Ginny remembered the thick, black-rimmed glasses he used to wear; she hated them. But his new glasses really suited him, a 17-year-old boy – no, man – in his last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked with a smile on her lips. She didn't look at either Harry or Ginny when she said this, but they still nodded. They fell behind Ron and Hermione; they were both rather alert for the hour, dragging their feet behind them as they made their way down the marble stairs to the Great Hall.

There weren't a lot of people eating in the Hall, but there was enough to make the Hall seem slightly crowded. All the house tables had at least ten people each sitting at them. Hermione sighed.

"I thought we were going to be practically alone", she admitted as they settled at the Gryffindor table. Ginny was rather surprised herself. It wasn't even nine o'clock on a Saturday morning. Sure, it was Hogsmede weekend, but people would like to sleep in, wouldn't they?

- - -

After a quick and rather quiet breakfast, the four of them headed for the small village Hogsmede, not too far away from Hogwarts. It was the only town in England completely run by wizards. The houses hadn't changed one bit since they last were in there almost a year ago. It still looked like a Christmas card with the snow on the rooftops, the stores and all of the people. They all smiled at the four teenagers as they made their way through the surprisingly large crowd to The Three Broomsticks, the local pub. They weren't too keen on drinking butterbeer so early in the morning (although Ron came with a few lame protests) so they only ordered some tea (or hot chocolate as Ginny and Harry both preferred that) and a biscuit to complete their breakfast they had had at the castle.

Soon they saw how more and more Hogwarts students made their way through the village, a lot of them ending up at the pub. As it began to fill up quite well, the four decided to head out for some shopping and have it done with. A chilled wind hit them as they headed out. Harry wasn't the only one who pulled the scarf a bit tighter around his neck.

A quick stop at Zonko's later Ginny and Ron each had a bag of 'surprises' for their brothers. Hermione wasn't a very big fan of jokes and pranks, and Harry didn't see anything he really liked. Besides, he had to save a few galleons or so for a _special_ Christmas present. He glanced over at Ginny who was just laughing at something Ron said. He couldn't help but to notice how happy she seemed today.

- - -

**Author's note:** Well, well… What did we have here? Reviews are most welcome, you know that! It's the button just below here…


	2. The Phoenix

**Title:** Christmas Surprises

**Chapter:** Two – The Phoenix

**Author:** SnakeEyesHannah

**Spoilers:** OotP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. This does all our favorite author, JK Rowling, bless her soul.

- - -

Harry looked inside the shop. It was rather dark, but the torches lit on the stonewalls cast an almost romantic glow to it. The glass counters shimmered as the lights flickered when he opened the door. The jewelry sparkled. Harry had taken a break from Ron, Hermione and Ginny for about half an hour, telling them it wouldn't be much fun if they knew what they were getting from him. Ginny had offered to help him pick out some stuff for Ron and Hermione, but Harry had declined her help, he couldn't have her tagging along when he was buying _her_ gift. That was the reason Harry would ever set his foot inside this store.

"May I help you?" came a female voice. Harry blinked, he hadn't seen or heard the lady approach. She looked like a model directly from any magazine, her blond hair in a perfect ponytail, her casual jeans, high heels and her Japanese-styled top. Harry looked dumbfounded at her for a moment, unable to speak. She flashed him a beautiful smile, showing off her perfect, white teeth.

"I… I…" Harry stuttered. He shook his head; this wasn't the time to act all silly! He cleared his throat and started over. "I'm looking for a bracelet, possibly a necklace, for a friend", he said. The witch smiled at him again, a sort of knowing sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Ah", she said and took a step to her left so she could look through a counter. She put a manicured finger on the counter, biting her lip. She tapped the glass and motioned for Harry to come and look. He leaned over the counter too, looking at the golden chain the witch pointed to. It was beautiful, very beautiful, with a golden heart surrounded by small diamonds and lovely carvings. Harry frowned.

"Pretty, but not what I'm looking for", he said truthfully. The witch nodded and looked left and right through the counter, in search for something she believed suited Harry, or his 'friend'.

"How does she look like?" she suddenly asked. Harry looked up from the jewelry in surprise.

"Long beautiful red hair, big brown eyes, cute freckles, slightly pale", Harry said without thinking. He had her in his mind; he could have drawn her if he'd been a good drawer. The witch nodded again.

"And she's very alive, laughs a lot, fun to be around?" she guessed, still not looking at Harry. Harry was too shocked to even reply. How could she know? He watched as she took a few steps to her right, then to the counter at the back of the store. She snapped her fingers and a small part of the glass lid of the counter disappeared. Harry's eyes widened.

"Looking for something along the lines of this?" she asked, holding up another golden necklace. Harry couldn't see it clearly and held out his hand for it. She placed it gently in his hand and he brought it closer to a torch. He gasped. The golden phoenix seemed so alive. The carving was extraordinary; you could see every feather, every detail. And the rubies used as eyes were amazing.

"It's perfect", Harry said breathless. He couldn't take his eyes off the bird. It was really special; Ginny would adore it. Then he suddenly became aware of the greatness of it. It had to cost a fortune. "How much for it?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Fifty galleons", the witch said. Harry was shocked. How could something so fantastic cost so little? And as if the witch had read his mind she laughed. "We don't get too many costumers, but the ones who _do_ come here love these so much we can afford to keep the price low."

Harry nodded, as if he understood, but nothing would penetrate his mind now. Fifty galleons for a necklace that would most likely blow Ginny away. It was perfect. Perfect for what he was thinking of telling her while giving her the gift.

"I'll take it", Harry said firmly. "But I'm going to need a bracelet too", he added. He couldn't give Ginny this in front of the others; he had to have another gift in hand. The witch nodded again, flashing him another perfect smile. She immediately turned and disappeared through a dark red curtain. When she returned she held out a golden bracelet to Harry, little hearts and stars hanging from it. The hearts sparkled from the lights; the stars almost twinkling like real ones. It was the perfect gift to give Ginny with the others around.

"Right. Thank you. I'll take both", Harry said and placed the necklace carefully on the glass counter. The witch snapped her fingers again and two deep red boxes appeared on the counter. She opened them and placed the bracelet and the necklace in each of them. With another snap of her fingers they were lying in a pretty bag and she held it out to Harry who took it.

"That would be 70 galleons then", she said. Harry reached down in his pocket and paid the witch. She gave him yet another smile and a little wave as Harry opened the door again and stepped out in the clear and cold day.

- - -

"Had a successful shopping?" Hermione asked as Harry joined her and Ron at The Three Broomsticks at three o'clock. Harry nodded, having hidden all of the gifts in a big, neutral bag. Ron looked curiously at it.

"All your gifts fit in that?" he asked doubtful. Harry nodded. Ron pointed to the _many_ bags underneath the table he and Hermione had settled at. "That's just mine", he said, rolling his eyes. "We're bloody too many in my family!" he complained. Harry grinned.

"Not my fault that", he said. "Where's Hermione's then?" he asked. If those were only Ron's, he wouldn't want to know how much Hermione had bought since she was a bit of a shop-a-holic once she got going.

"Right here", Hermione said, a hint of proudness in her voice. She pointed to the empty chair on the other side of the table. But the chair wasn't empty. Three bags lay on it, all of them rather small. Harry looked disbelieving at her.

"That's all yours?" he asked and Hermione nodded. "You sure that's all you've bought?" Harry asked. "Not left anything at a store…? Nothing?" Hermione shook her head, a huge smile on her face. It was a secretive smile and Harry understood that it wasn't all that she bought. Most likely she had put a spell on her things to make them all fit in the bags. He rolled his eyes at her and her face fell.

"Nice try, 'Mione", he said, taking the bags off the chair and settling himself in it. "I know you." She sighed and shrugged. Ron looked puzzled, but Harry only shook his head at him. "Don't bother", he told Ron.

- - -

**Author's note:** I know it was slightly short, I'll try harder on the next one, I promise! Review, please. They make my day! I live for long reviews…


	3. Dreams

**Title:** Christmas Surprises

**Chapter:** Three – Dreams

**Author:** SnakeEyesHannah

**Spoilers:** OotP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. This does all our favorite author, JK Rowling, bless her soul.

- - -

_What on earth could Harry possibly want for Christmas?_ Ginny thought hopelessly as she walked around the village of Hogsmede, looking through the windows to every shop she passed. _Not a refill for his cleaning-kit. He got that from Ron at his birthday. Not a book, Hermione'll give him that._ She sighed. She would never find a gift that suited him. Nothing was good enough for Harry.

**_Something for a loved one?_**

Nothing too good for him/her? 

Ginny stopped as she saw the sign. She looked at the name hanging at the door. '_The Heart Tells'_. Why hadn't she seen this shop before? Ginny had wandered Hogsmede so many times she knew it like the palm of her hand. That it was a new store couldn't be out ruled, but it would most likely be reported on the note board at The Three Broomsticks.

She reread the sign again. 'Something for a loved one?' That she needed. 'Nothing too good for him?' True too. Ginny tried to look through the window, but the frosting at the edges and the dark curtains with the golden embroidery on it made it pretty much impossible. All you could see was a golden-yellow light from inside. Ginny's curiosity took overhand and she pushed open the door. A bell rang clear and sort of 'hush-hush' somewhere close to the back.

"Hello?" Ginny called. She looked around; no one was there. The golden-yellow light she had seen through the curtains turned out to be candles on a small table. There was absolutely nothing in the shop beside the table with the candles and large, soft pillows in dark colors on the wooden floor. Ginny suddenly became aware of that the floor had a special pattern to it. The floorboards were bent into circles and hearts all over it.

"Hello?" she called again, feeling slightly frightened by the silence. Where could the owner be? And what kind of store was this really? "Anybody here?" she asked, taking a few steps in. A floorboard creaked, the noise loud in the room.

_"A boy needs no gift"_, a voice said mysteriously. Ginny spun around, but saw nothing. _"He needs attention."_  The voice continued. Ginny spun around again, but there was still nothing there. She looked up, as if to see someone up in the ceiling. _"The best way to give him what he wants, is to ask him what he wants"_, the voice said. Ginny didn't spin around this time. She merely stayed still, closing her eyes. _"Afraid of asking, are we?"_ the voice now said. It was strangely like the Sorting Hat, somehow picking up your thoughts. _"Afraid you do not have to be. Not see it, you may, but the feelings you carry with you are mutual."_ A wave of hope ran through Ginny's body at the words. _"A look in your soul is what you need"_, the voice said. Ginny frowned, her eyes still closed. _"A trip to a place where you can see and hear, without being seen or heard."_ What was this voice implying? Was she going to go somewhere with an invisibility cloak where people wore earplugs? And how was the voice ever going to do that?

Ginny heard footsteps around her and opened her eyes quickly. A pair of emerald green eyes looked back at her. Ginny gasped. _"A mere reflection, he is"_, the voice said. Ginny felt disappointed. For a minute she actually believed it was Harry. _"He carries with him the heart and mind of the original"_, the voice told her.

_"What good can possibly come out of this?"_ Ginny asked herself. _"I'm loosing my mind!"_

"But that you are not", the voice echoed in her head. "Be seated", it demanded. Ginny was quick to follow, not knowing really why she was so eager to obey a voice. "It's not a good sign to be hearing things…" 

**-_DREAM-_**

A loud crowd of people was seated at a long table. Nine of the thirteen people had flaming red hair and freckles. Ginny immediately recognized the table from the Christmas they had at the Burrow three years ago. Seated two chairs away from the smaller version of Ginny, on the opposite side of the table, was Harry. He looked a lot younger than his self in three years, the ugly black-rimmed glasses with the plastered piece in the middle as he always found a way to break them. Ginny smiled at the sight; it had been a wonderful Christmas. This was back when Sirius was alive and Harry was being happy during the holidays.

_"Eat some more food, Ginny dear", Mr. Weasley's voice came. The younger Ginny looked up from her barely touched plate to look at her father. Ginny remembered this. She had barely eaten anything that Christmas. She had been too occupied with worrying about whether or not Harry would like her Christmas present or not. She smiled at the memory._

_Suddenly Ginny remembered she had been sitting and staring at Harry most of the holidays too. She had had that silly crush on him back then. Now she loved him, it was very different. Ginny walked closer, standing behind her younger self. From time to time she would notice that her past self looked up, stealing glances at Harry. She hadn't responded to any of the attempts to lead her into a conversation and the people around her had begun to ignore her._

_She took her time to study the faces of the people at the table. Her mother and father looked just like always, satisfied, tired, excited, old… Fred and George were practically the same, only now they were more grown up, physically that is. They still had the mentality of a six-year-old. Her smile froze when she saw Percy. It had been too long since she saw a smile on her brother's face. He had been too serious since he came back to them a year ago after being fired from the Ministry. Charlie and Bill were there too, for a change, and Molly was still on about Bill's ponytail. Sirius and Lupin were there too, discussing something, heads close together. Ginny felt a pang of sorrow when she looked at Sirius. She missed him terribly. Hermione was there too, happy as always, seated next to Harry._

There was something about Harry, Ginny noticed. Past Ginny never spotted that, mainly because she held her head down all the time. But Ginny saw that past Harry was looking at her younger self. It shocked her since she never knew he had noticed her until a year ago or two.

**_-END of DREAM-_******

Ginny opened her eyes. She was lying on the pillows on the floor, but she had no memory of ever lying down. She thought about the dream she just had. What was the point of dreaming that? Then it struck her, Harry had been thrilled about her present that year, more excited about it than any other gift she'd given him. And it had only been a wristband with his name embodied on it. But it had been a gift from the heart, made by her own two hands.

"That's it!" she exclaimed happily. She jumped to her feet, a smile forming on her face. He would want a gift that was from the heart, preferably made by herself. Ginny almost jumped up and down with excitement that she had finally come up with the best present to give Harry.

_"Thank you"_, she said warmly to the voice in her mind. It didn't reply to it, but Ginny knew whomever the voice belonged to smiled. Mission accomplished.

The bell rang once more as she opened the door and stepped out in the cold. She didn't care to tighten the scarf or put on her hat and mittens. She had too much energy that she had enough to stay warm without them. Her brown eyes sparkled with joy when she skipped down the alley.

Just when she was about to turn the corner and head for The Three Broomsticks, she looked back. Neither the sign nor the shop was there. A shabby, old house was there instead. Ginny frowned. What was up with that? But she didn't allow herself to think about it; she had her answers and now she just wanted to get back to the castle and get to work with Harry's present that was currently on the drawing board in Ginny's head.

Her footsteps died out, her dark figure disappearing in the snowfall. The air seemed to sigh a content sigh, the atmosphere a lot clearer, more alert. "_She would figure it out, I knew"_, the voice Ginny had heard in her head said. A shadow of a short, chubby woman, standing in the middle of the road appeared. Then, suddenly it shimmered and the outlines erased themselves, blurring the shadow until you saw the snow fall again. The road was clear, the shabby, old house gone, but the voice lingered behind. _"Surprise at Christmas the two will get. The era of love has begun…"_

- - -

**Author's note:** How d'you like the mystery of that? Reviews are almost required, long ones especially…


	4. Going With Who, Ron?

**Title:** Christmas Surprises

**Chapter:** Four – Going With Who, Ron?

**Author:** SnakeEyesHannah

**Spoilers:** OotP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. This does all our favorite author, JK Rowling, bless her soul.

- - -

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Classes all going well? I hope so. You keeping yourself out of trouble? I wouldn't want to see you in detention, young man! Neither Ron. I should tell him to behave too… Will you do that for me, Harry dear? No, don't. He'll take it the wrong way… Oh, do as you please, dear!_

Harry laughed at this. He knew Molly Weasley was slightly disoriented at times, and this really proved him right.

_Just checking in on you, dear. See if you're all right. You know, you don't have to stay at Hogwarts this holiday. No one will blame you if you want to go somewhere else! Our home is always open for you, Harry. You know that. And Ron wouldn't mind coming home, either, I believe. And I think there would be one more who'd be thrilled to spend the holiday here with you…_

_Yes… That was it, I think. Well… Keep out of trouble until the holiday, dear. Dress warm and make sure Ron and Ginny do their homework. Write back if you have the chance, dear!_

_Love_

Molly Weasley 

Harry laughed at the letter. It was rather amusing having Ron's mother writing to you, telling you to stay out of trouble and asking you if you were all right. But he knew Molly Weasley was worried about him, Christmas _was_ the toughest time for Harry. That was when he missed Sirius the most.

"Doing your homework properly, Ron?" Harry teased his friend with a grin on his face. Ron looked stupidly at him for about two seconds, then rolled his eyes.

"What? Mum owled you and asked if I'm doing my homework?" he asked. "That's not fair. Not asking Hermione if _she's_ done them…" he muttered. Hermione looked like she was about to reply to that, but she seemed to come to think of a better things and kept her mouth shut. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, but she shook her head and returned to her Daily Prophet that she'd received this morning.

Harry grinned and placed the letter in his pocket, making a mental note to himself to reply to it as soon as possible, just as Mrs. Weasley requested. It was nice to have someone to care for you, especially when it was Molly Weasley. She treated Harry like her own son, not that she didn't have enough of them, and it always made Harry so happy. The Weasleys was the closest thing to a family he had ever had, if you didn't count the few glorious months he had had Sirius.

- - -

The few weeks left until the Christmas holiday flew by fast, and soon the departure of those who were going home for Christmas had arrived. The meal they had at the Great Hall was better than anything they'd ever tasted and they were all full, happy and excited about the break (most the talk concerned the Yule Ball which Harry, and Ron, had completely forgotten about!). Dumbledore stood up at the teachers' table and the Hall fell silent.

"Another semester gone?" he started, getting a few nods and a loud 'yeah!' from the students. "A rhetorical question, Mr. Johnson", Dumbledore chuckled at the blond Ravenclaw who sank deeper down in his seat. "Anyhow, it has been fast, hasn't it? Your minds all filled with new knowledge…"

"Well, at least for a day, professor!" the same boy, Johnson, said. "In one ear, out the other!" He earned a few laughs from the students, a pat in the back from his friends and an amused look from Dumbledore.

"Well then, Mr. Johnson, maybe you should take extra classes to refresh your memory", Dumbledore joked. The boy paled and looked terrified. Dumbledore chuckled and the boy relaxed. "Now, can I please go through at least four sentences without your interruption, Mr. Johnson?" Dumbledore asked, receiving a nod from the Ravenclaw. "Well, all I really wanted to say was that it has been fun this semester. Now I wish all of you that are going home a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Dumbledore looked around on the students, smiling at each and every one of them. "I trust you all to have a wonderful holiday. And you'd better come back with a truck load with gifts!" Dumbledore ordered them.

"No problem there, professor!"

"Was that four sentences, Mr. Johnson?" Dumbledore asked, amused. Harry covered his mouth with his hand, trying to avoid laughing out loud. He saw Ginny was fighting the same urge. Even Hermione had a small smile on her face. Ron was openly grinning at the Ravenclaw. Harry understood his best friend had found an idol.

"On the dot, professor", Johnson replied.

"I shouldn't be longer then, what do you say Mr. Johnson?" Dumbledore laughed. "Merry Christmas! And for those of you who are not staying for the Yule Ball, which I seriously think you will miss out on a great deal of fun, have a wonderful Christmas, and I will see you in a couple of weeks. To you who _are_ staying. See you there…" With that he sat down. The students all got to their feet and clapped their hands for their slightly crazy headmaster. The one who clapped the most was Johnson. Harry got the feeling the Ravenclaw was to take over from the Weasley-twins and Lee Jordan as Hogwarts troublemaker and clown.

- - -

"Ron?" Harry said suddenly. His best friend looked up from the chessboard to look at Harry. "D'you have a date for the Ball?" he asked. He and Ron had really been trying to avoid the matter of dates for the longest, and since they had completely managed to forget about it for the last week, none of them had really been thinking about dates. But since Christmas Eve, and the Yule Ball, was only five days away; they needed to find someone to go with!

Ron blushed deep red and quickly looked down at the board again. He took a great deal of time in moving his knight so it could demolish Harry's pawn. When his face had gone down a couple of shades he nodded and mumbled 'yes'. Harry looked in surprise at Ron. _Who? And when did he ask?_

"Oh really?" he asked. Ron nodded again and refused to look Harry in the eye. "Who?"

Ron mumbled something barely audible and his ears turned a bright shade of pink. Harry bit the inside of his cheeks not to laugh out loud. _Of course! Who else could it be?_

"Beg your pardon? Didn't catch that…" Harry said with a slightly too innocent smile on his face. The torment Ron was going through now was just hilarious to watch. Harry heard a very quiet giggle behind him and turned his head. He found Ginny looking at Ron, both her hands pressed over her mouth, her eyes sparkling with joy. Harry knew the redhead also knew who her brother was taking, but she wasn't going to let Ron get away easy either.

"I'm going with…" Ron looked up and Harry and Ginny quickly straightened their faces and tried their very best to look extremely interested. Ron took a deep breath, like the name was so hard to say. "With 'Mione."

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed and patted Ron's shoulder. "So you finally asked her, eh? Good on you, mate!" Ron looked positively shocked. "We knew you were taking 'Mione, just wanted to see if you could actually grasp it yourself!"

"You git!" Ron spat, not in any way evilly, and lunged for Harry. He knocked the chair over, wrestling Harry on the floor. Harry couldn't defend himself very good due to the fact that he was laughing too much and Ginny was standing next to the boys, holding on to the chair next to her for dear life, clutching her stomach, her silver bell-laugh ringing through the common room, not lifting one hand to help Harry.

- - -

**Author's note:** Yes… Another chapter finished. Next one up soon!


	5. Dresses and Snowball Fights

**Title:** Christmas Surprises

**Chapter:** Five – Dresses and Snowball fights

**Author:** SnakeEyesHannah

**Spoilers:** OotP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. This does all our favorite author, JK Rowling, bless her soul…

- - -

"Wow, Ginny, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed. They were up in Ginny's dormitory, trying on Ginny's Ball-dress. The deep, deep red dress _was_ indeed gorgeous on Ginny. The dress had no sleeves, only two thicker straps over the shoulders and was tight but belled out from the hip. The golden pattern at the bottom and at the neckline was perfecting the dress. Ginny looked rather proudly in the mirror she was facing.

"I don't look too shabby now", she agreed shyly. She watched herself critically, feeling that there had to be _something_ wrong with the dress. But she just couldn't find it. She looked just like a Gryffindor. A beautiful Gryffindor to boot.

"Ginny, you are beautiful. Why won't you admit it?" Hermione sighed. "I wish I had your waist. And your legs. Better yet, I wish I were you!"

"Shut up, you!" Ginny protested. "You do not want to be me. Besides, if you were, you wouldn't be able to date my precious brother…" Hermione picked up a pillow to throw at Ginny, but the redhead quickly gestured at her dress and Hermione put it back on the bed. "And you don't have to have my waist or my legs, you look absolutely stunning without them! Why else would you think Ron asked you to the Ball?" Ginny questioned Hermione.

"I'm not arguing you, Ginny", Hermione gave in and Ginny gave her a gloating smile. "But you don't have to go and rub it in my face about it!"

"I won't…" Ginny promised, turning back to the mirror, sighing. "God. I'm stupid, really." Hermione raised her eyebrow at the redhead. Ginny saw it in the mirror and turned around again. "I have bought a _very_ expensive dress that I'll only wear once, and I'm not even sure I'm going to that bloody Ball anyway!"

"Language, Ginny", Hermione corrected automatically, and automatically Ginny paid no attention to it. "And what in the name of Merlin are you talking about? Of course you're going!"

"Not if I don't have a date, I won't", Ginny said, picking up her wand from a nearby table and pointing to herself, muttering a spell to get her out of the dress and into her casual clothes. The dress magically flew and hung itself neatly in Ginny's wardrobe and Ginny sunk down on her bed, crawled up to the head of it, crossed her legs and leaned against the wall. "No one's asked me and I'm too chicken to ask you-know-who…"

"Harry'll ask you", Hermione reassured Ginny with a smile. "He'll ask, I promise!" Ginny looked almost pleading at Hermione. She really wanted to go to the Yule Ball. With Harry…

- - -

The snow was falling, the sun was shining and the students were almost all outside, most of them throwing snowballs at either each other or some target. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and most other Gryffindor 6th and 7th years were engaged in a rather violent snowball fight. They had split up in two teams and Harry and Ron were busy trying to hit everyone on the opposite team. The cheers when targets were hit rung in the grounds, fake moans when you got hit and the applause when a captive was caught drew a lot of attention and a few people had stopped with what they were doing to look at them.

Un-noticed, Harry managed to sneak his way over the 'battlefield' and he was very close to the opposite team's fort he didn't see Ginny sneak up on _him_.

"Hello Harry", she whispered in his ear. Harry practically jumped and turned to Ginny, a snowball in his hand, ready to throw. She smiled at him, holding her hands up in the air. "Take it easy", she smiled. "Put down the snowball. No one is trying to harm you…"

"Oh really?" he said. "Giving me a heart attack is not harming?" he asked. Ginny laughed at him and shook her head jokingly. Harry caught her before she could react and threw her in the snow. She squealed in surprise. Harry smiled mischievously at her and sat down on his heels next to her. Ginny became serious and tried to sit up, but Harry held out his hand to stop her. He accidentally pushed her back into the snow with a bit more force than he intended and she grabbed his hand to prevent herself from tumbling down the hill. Harry lost balance and got pulled down with Ginny.

"Trying to harm _me_, eh Potter?" she smiled. Their faces were inches apart and Harry could smell the gingerbread in her breath. He tried to smile back, but his throat had gone dry. He was convinced that Ginny would be able to hear his heart beat if she listened carefully.

Ginny was rather liking the situation. With Harry this close to her, she was in heaven. He looked to utterly gorgeous with his glasses slid down on his nose, scarf almost falling off and with the snow in his hair. That his emerald eyes were staring back at her wasn't doing anything but add to the weird feeling of romance Ginny thought she sensed in the air. Maybe it was his minty breath against her skin, or the heat of his body, whatever it was it was making odd things to Ginny. For a moment she actually believed she had seen nervousness in his eyes.

"So… To an awkward subject, d'you have a date for the Ball yet, Harry?" Ginny suddenly asked with a courage that even surprised herself. That wasn't at all what she was thinking of saying. Obviously her mind and mouth weren't speaking to each other.

"Eh…" Harry swallowed. Why was it so hard to say that he didn't? Why would it even matter to her? "No…" he answered truthfully after some time. "You?"

"Nah… Don't expect to go to the Ball at all", Ginny said.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "You have to go!" Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. "I mean… It will be fun… I think… Dunno if _I'm_ going myself…"

A silence fell between them and Harry realized that he hadn't moved one inch from Ginny. But since she didn't seem to mind… The truth was that Harry couldn't pull away, even if he wanted to. There was just this odd atmosphere. Her eyes enchanted him. He didn't know there could be so many shades of brown, but looking into her eyes proved him wrong.

Harry suddenly felt very brave. The Gryffindor in him had awoken and was trying to get him to actually ask Ginny if she would go with him. He had wanted to ask her for so long now. When the Yule Ball was announced, his first thoughts had actually been 'I have to ask Ginny'. Then he had quickly discarded the thought, she would never go with him. But as the Yule Ball drew closer, he had found himself formulating how he should ask her.

"You know Ginny…" he began. She nodded to tell him to continue. "If you don't have someone to go with, and I don't either… Well… Do you want to go to the Ball with me?"

"I would love to, Harry!" she said happily and wrapped her arms around him. Harry was slightly surprised by her actions, when did Ginny become so brave? But he just smiled at her. She actually said yes…!

- - -

**Author's note:** All together: 'awww'… Well I quite enjoyed it, hope you did too. Review, please!


	6. Gift Time

**Title:** Christmas Surprises

**Chapter:** Six – Gift Time!

**Author:** SnakeEyesHannah

**Spoilers:** OotP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. This does all our favorite author, JK Rowling, bless her soul.

**IMPORTANT:**

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I've been busy with being lazy and I've had a stroke of writer's block… So after this chapter I will need your suggestions on where to go! And also, as much as I appreciate all the reviews, it's not too fun only getting a 'good story'. I want 'why's! Why do you like it? What's good with it? Why was it bad? Why did it need more descriptions or dialogue? Get the idea…?

- - -

Harry woke up with a start. He opened his eyes to find the blurred outline of Ron sitting on the other side of the dormitory. Rolling over to his left he took his glasses from the nightstand and saw that Ron was smiling widely. Harry wondered what woke him up and found Ron's pillow beside him.

"Merry Christmas sleepyhead", Ron greeted him as Harry crawled down to the foot of his bed. "Christmas gifts… Ah… The joy of Christmas. Nothing beats it, you know…"

Harry looked sleepy at his best friend. Ron was grinning stupidly, positively glowing for a mysterious reason. That he was rambling just made Harry more curious. "What have you been taking?" he asked Ron.

Ron chose to ignore Harry's comment and pointed to the heap of neatly stacked presents at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry had of course already seen this and grabbed the gift on the top. It seemed like Molly Weasley liked knitting Harry the same type of sweaters she gave her children. This year Harry's sweater was dark green with a golden Snitch on his right chest and little golden hearts at the hem.

"Why does she go through so much trouble doing yours and not her own children's?" Ron sighed when Harry pulled the sweater on. He chose not to respond to this and grinned. Next package included Christmas-wishes from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie and featured one of Molly's famously delicious apple pies. The traditional gifts from Ron (Quidditch-related, as usual), Hermione (a book, of course, but she was learning what Harry wanted), Dobby the house-elf (a pair of _very_ miss-matched socks of a bright color) and Hagrid were quickly placed along with the pie.

"You have one more, mate", Ron pointed out when Harry, smiling madly, crawled out of bed, heading for the dresser to get dressed. Harry spun surprised around. "You do", Ron said when Harry gave him a look of 'yeah, right'. He pointed to Harry's trunk.

"Who's it from?" Harry wondered out loud when he spotted the small, simply wrapped gift placed on his trunk.

"How should I know?" Ron replied. Harry shook his head and picked the little box up. There was a note attached to it and Harry unfolded it.

_Merry Christmas, Harry!_

_I hope you like it. It's not something big or special, _

_but I thought you'd like it. Made it myself…_

Love; Ginny 

Harry smiled and felt oddly loved when he read the note. He didn't know Ginny had gotten him a present, let alone _made_ it herself. She had only given him one present in the past, one on his birthday two years ago. He put aside the note and turned his attention to the box in his hand. He quickly ripped the red paper off it and opened the lid.

"What is it?" Ron asked impatiently from his bed. Harry tore his gaze away from the gift and looked confused at Ron. "Who. Is. It. From?" Ron elaborated, sounding like he was talking to a child.

"Ginny", Harry said. Ron frowned; he had picked up on the tone in Harry's voice. It was confusing him, Harry had pronounced Ginny's name soft, almost like he wanted to feel how the name tasted.

"And what is it?" he asked.

Harry slowly lowered his hand towards the box. He barely touched it and quickly removed his hand. He got a concentrated look on his face and bent down to get a closer look. Once again he slowly reached out to grab the thing in the box. Ron jumped down from his bed, getting frustrated that his best friend couldn't just pick up the item and show him. When he got closer he looked at Harry's face. He seemed fascinated by the item in question and Ron turned his attention to the box. His eyes grew wider when he saw what it was…

…A perfect model of Harry on his Firebolt. Entirely made of gold. The expression on the miniature Harry was extraordinary. It was flying around on a perfect model of a Quidditch pitch. When model-Harry opened his palm, something extremely tiny fluttered quickly out, swirling around model-Harry's head.

Harry remembered when this was from, he could tell from the look on miniature-Harry's face. He had only felt that happy twice in his life. Once when Sirius told him he was his godfather and the other time was when he won the Quidditch cup for Hogwarts previous year. There had been a sort of tournament in Quidditch, much like the Triwizard Tournament, against Beaubaxton and Durmstrang. Harry had been appointed Seeker for Hogwarts, much to Malfoy's displeasure, and he had caught the Snitch under both the other school-Seeker's noses. Hogwarts had won the entire cup, mostly thanks to Harry's brilliant performance as Seeker.

The fact that Ginny had made this to him blew Harry away. It stated that Ginny knew him more than he knew she did and that she actually paid attention to the games.

"Wow…" Ron's voice snapped Harry back into reality.

"Very much so", Harry breathed.

- - -

Ginny smiled cheerfully at Hermione as she walked into the common room. She was extremely happy today. Not only had she dared to give Harry's present to him, but she had actually received one in return. She was already dressed in a white, zip-up sweater over a casual shirt, jeans and with her favorite slippers on. Something sparkled under the sleeve in the light of the fire. Hermione smiled warmly at her.

"Merry Christmas", she greeted the redhead.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione", Ginny said happily and sank down in the couch with a satisfied sigh. Hermione looked at her, eyebrow raised in question, a smile playing in the corner of her mouth. "I love Christmas", Ginny declared.

"Anything special about this Christmas?" Hermione asked. She knew Ginny loved Christmas, but something was different this year, she could tell. Ginny seemed happier, sort of.

"Oh, you know, everyone is alive and well, I gave Harry his gift, and there's no Voldemort to worry about", Ginny said cheerfully.

"You did?" Hermione squealed, ignoring the first and last reason for Ginny's happiness. "That's fantastic, Gin! He's going to love it!" she reassured her friend with a smile.

"Do you really think so?" Ginny asked nervously. Despite Ginny's new confidence she was very insecure when it came to Harry. Hermione nodded reassuring.

"Of course he will", her reply came simply. Her look got curious and she leaned closer to her best friend. "How did you make it?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Why?" Ginny asked. "Want to make something similar for a special brother of mine?" Ginny laughed as Hermione blushed a deep shade of red any Weasley would be proud of. "When _are_ you going to save our ears and tell Ron how you feel and go off snogging him?" she asked, loving the reaction she got. To her amusement Hermione blushed even more, almost as much as Ginny could, and the brunette hid her smile in her hands.

"Don't change the subject!" Hermione's muffled voice came.

Ginny giggled at her friend. "Fine", she agreed.

"So how _did_ you do it?" Hermione asked as soon as her face had got its normal color back and Ginny's laugh had subdued somewhat.

"I got a bit of help from McGonagall and professor Flitwick", Ginny confessed. Ignoring Hermione's surprised look she continued; "I hadn't found anything really good for Harry and still had a couple of Galleons left", she told Hermione. "I've saved two every year since I was seven, in case of emergency, and since no emergency had occurred and I was short on gifts I though now was the best time as ever to spend them. So McGonagall showed me a few helpful spells I could use after promising not to use them for anything else. I melted the Galleons together and formed them… And then with Flitwick's help I charmed it so it wouldn't stop moving!" she finished. Hermione looked very impressed.

"Amazing!"

Ginny blushed. "Well, it's really nothing huge. I mean, a first year could do it!" she tried to wave Hermione's compliment off.

"Stop it, Gin!" Hermione forced. Her expression changed to the softer again. "Has Harry given you anything?"

Ginny got a mischievous look in her eyes and nodded. A pleased smile traced her lips as she held out her hand toward Hermione, the sleeve of her white shirt pushed up. Hermione gasped and grabbed Ginny's wrist.

"It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, fingering on Ginny's bracelet. It sparkled and shimmered in the light of the fire. Ginny was secretly in awe with the bracelet. It was without a doubt the most beautiful present she had ever received. "Did Harry actually give you this?" Hermione seemed to doubt Ginny's words.

"Yes he did", she replied. "In a nice little box with a card saying '_Merry Christmas, Ginny. Hope you like this. Love; Harry_'" she told Hermione, seeing the card in her mind.

"Why is your brother so thick?" Hermione suddenly sighed. Ginny giggled, earning a light slap on the arm by Hermione. "I'm serious. When will he realize I want something else than book?"

"You mean Ron himself?" Ginny suggested, jumping off the couch, running around the common room, squealing and laughing, Hermione in tow, laughing and throwing curses Ginny's way.

- - -

**Author's note:** I trust you all have read previous A/N so you know what to do… No story suggestions and 'why's – no update! Fair got to be fair. Now press that little button to your left!


	7. Nothing Funny!

**Title:** Christmas Surprises

**Chapter:** Seven – Nothing Funny!

**Author:** SnakeEyesHannah

**Spoilers:** OotP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. This does all our favorite author, JK Rowling, bless her soul.

**Author's note:** I'd like to thank Metal Dragon1, RonLuver2005, Nat and milky way bar for the encouraging reviews! I squish you to death now!

- - -

Both Ginny and Hermione fell panting down on the couch after running around a good five minutes. They only stopped because the other Gryffindors staying for the Yule Ball or just over the holidays began filling down, complaining they woke up by noise from downstairs. But Hermione had barely sat down before she jumped up and sprinted across the common room toward the dormitory stairs.

"Hermione?" Ginny called, turning in her seat to follow her friend with her gaze. Hermione only turned her head for a short second, not slowing down.

"I'll be right back, I just forgot- …" She was abruptly cut off as she fell to the floor with a squeal after running into something solid.

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione heard Ron's voice under her. She felt her cheeks heat up. Not only did she have to run into _him_, she had to fall on top of him!

"Merry Christmas, Ron", she replied in a squeaky voice. She cleared her throat and looked down into his eyes. They twinkled with amusement. _Dammit! He thinks this is funny!_ But she felt better when she noticed that both his ears and his cheeks were deep red. Now she realized their faces were only inches apart. Her cheeks heated up again and she felt her heartbeat quicken. Ron seemed to have realized it too, his smug smile faded and she saw him bite the inside of his cheeks.

"Oi! You can snog _after_ breakfast!" Harry's teasing voice snapped them both back into reality. Hermione jumped up, brushing her hair, straightening her clothes. Ginny, who had walked up to them and stood next to Harry, giggled and hid her face behind said seventeen-year old.

"Money … _Daily Prophet_ … Right back!" Hermione's rambling got to Harry and he tried his very best, a lousy attempt I should add, to look innocent.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear it!" Ron snapped as he got up.

"I never said anything!" Harry protested mildly, setting Ginny off on another laugh attack. Ron narrowed his eyes at the couple and a smile played in the corner of his mouth. Harry looked confused at him.

"Well, well, well … Cozy are we?" he asked. Ginny's laugh had subdued and she looked at her brother with a puzzled expression. Then she slowly turned her head to Harry, her eyes widening as she did so. Without any of them really noticing, Harry's arm had encircled Ginny's waist and she had leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry quickly dropped his arm, taking a step back. His eyes dropped to the floor.

"Cute slippers", he commented when he spotted Ginny's bunny slippers. Ginny laughed and looked down too, the embarrassment not so important anymore. She shifted her weight to her heels and waved with her toes so the bunnies bobbled. A genuine laugh bubbled up from Harry. Ginny's smile widened stupidly, she got Harry to laugh …

- - -

The Great Hall was as usually decorated with the normal Christmas trees in the corners and garlands of holly hung beautifully all around the Hall. It was buzzing with talk when the four entered. By the looks of it, almost all 6th and 7th-years had stayed, even Malfoy, much to Harry and Ron's displeasure. And it looked like a majority of the 4th and 5th-years had stayed too. Before they even reached the Gryffindor table, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had dragged Hermione and Ginny away from the boys, two other 7th year Gryffindors. The boys helped themselves to toast, bacon, pumpkin juice and everything else they wanted after sitting down next to Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom, the remaining 7th year boys in Gryffindor. When the first hunger need had been put out, the conversation was steered onto topics as Quidditch and the upcoming Yule Ball. They had all gotten dates (even Neville, to Harry's surprise), and they all dreaded the evening; what if they screwed up?

"So what's up with you and my sister?" Ron asked bluntly. Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice. The conversation between Neville, Seamus and Dean stopped and the three boys looked at Harry, wide-eyed. Neville had his fork with bacon halfway up to his mouth, but he seemed to have forgotten all about it.

"Wh-what?" Harry spluttered, taking his time to reach for a napkin and drying up the juice he had accidentally spilled, avoiding Ron's gaze at all costs.

"Yeah, how do you feel about Ginny?" Ron elaborated. He didn't seem very angry, as Harry had pictured he'd look, but he _had_ on this 'protective brother'-look. On impulse Harry glanced over at Dean and he was almost sure he saw jealousy flash in his eyes, but he waved it away as a shadow. Dean should have been over Ginny by now, shouldn't he? They had broken up two years ago …

"S-she's nice", Harry replied vaguely. Ron shook his head.

"No, no … Do you like her?"

"Of course I do!" Harry exclaimed. "She's the sweetest, kindest, funniest person I know!"

"Thought so …" Ron mumbled, mostly to himself, returning to his breakfast.

"You thought what?" Harry asked, suddenly angry with Ron for putting him on the spot like that. Ron seemed to pick up on the tone in Harry's voice because when he looked up he had on an apologetic smile.

"Sorry mate, I just had to know that you weren't going to do anything funny with Ginny tonight", he excused himself, once again returning to his food, once again ending the conversation with stepping on Harry's nerve. Harry stared at his best friend for a moment before turning back to the table, staring unseeing in the jug of milk in front of him. _This was him, Harry, he was talking about!_ Another impulse made Harry look over at Dean again. The boy seemed to have forgotten he was among people; he stared murderously at Harry. And he didn't look one bit embarrassed or apologetic when he saw Harry look; on the contrary, the glare got more evil. _What's _his _problem?!_ Harry thought, slightly scared of Dean now.

- - -

"So, where to?" Ron asked as he, Harry, Hermione and Ginny made their way out of the noisy Great Hall forty minutes later when the girls finally returned from Lavender and Parvati.

"Actually, Ginny and I were asked to get ready with Parvati and Lavender", Hermione stated.

"And that's like an honor or something?" Ron mocked. Hermione chose to ignore his sarcastic comment and continued right ahead, climbing the marble stairs.

"So you are free to do whatever you please. See you tonight!" she told the boys, grabbing Ginny's arm, picking up a fast pace. Ginny, who had been daydreaming about a certain raven-haired boy walking next to her, squealed in surprise but quickly calmed down when she noticed what was happening.

"And you need a whole bloody _day_ to get ready?!"

Hermione only raised her hand, waving back to the boys over her shoulder, not looking back. The girls soon disappeared behind a wall and left Harry and Ron standing in the middle of the stairs, looking dumbly after their dates.

- - -

**Author's note:** I thought this was the best place to end this chapter. I have the beginning (and probably the middle) of the next chapter ready, though, so you don't have to worry about waiting a loooong time for an update. And I still want those why's and suggestions!

**Author's note II:** Sorry about uploading this twice ... I saw some spelling errors ... Stupid me!


	8. Confessions!

**Title:** Christmas Surprises

**Chapter:** Eight – Confessions

**Author:** SnakeEyesHannah

**Spoilers:** OotP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. This does all our favorite author, JK Rowling, bless her soul.

**Author's note:** I never know where the next chapter will take me, the story just keeps unfolding itself to me in the speed it does to you, so please, bear with me, people. Reviews are probably still required at least one 'why'… Enjoy!

- - -

Ginny followed Hermione into the 7th year dormitory, flung herself down on the neatly made bed of said friend and faced Parvati and Lavender. They were both giggling about something, magazines, makeup and clothes scattered all over and around the beds. The two girls look up from a piece of parchment Lavender was holding at Hermione's Umbridge-cough, 'hem hem'.

"What did you get from Harry?" Parvati asked, her eyes fixed on Ginny. The redhead looked surprised at the black haired girl. "Christmas present, I mean…" the girl elaborated.

"Bracelet…" Ginny replied vaguely, not sure where she was going with this. Lavender looked at Parvati and they both nodded, as if she confirmed something. "Why?"

"Harry likes you", Lavender said seriously. Ginny couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"I know _that!_" she exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm his friend, just like Hermione, remember?" She looked at the brown haired witch for support, but the older girl only smiled secretively and shared 'a look' with the other two girls on the opposite bed. "Come on! He's my friend! We're friends – nothing more!" Ginny protested.

"But you want more", Hermione stated calmly.

"Yes, of course I do, but he-…"

"He asked you to the Ball, didn't he?" Lavender questioned her.

"Yes, but only because-…"

"_How_ did he ask?" Parvati cut in. Ginny was getting frustrated. The three seemed very eager to get her into thinking Harry wanted more than just friendship out of her. But why get your hopes up when you know they're going to be shattered?

"He said something like 'if you don't have a date and I don't have a date, will you go to the Ball with me?'" Ginny told the three. They looked at each other again, silently nodding their 'uh-huh's and 'I told you so's. "But I don't see what that has to do with him liking me!" Ginny said loudly. "He was being nice!"

"Of course he was", Hermione waved it away. "And I love Malfoy!" Ginny stared at her best friend. She would have expected something like this from Parvati and Lavender, but Hermione was the smart one! The one who stormed out on professor Trelawny, the one who hated Divination and anything remotely close to 'destiny'!

"Who are you and what have to done with Hermione?" Ginny couldn't help but ask the brunette, scooting off the bed. Hermione laughing, shaking her head.

"I ate her for _lunch!_" she exclaimed, setting Parvati and Lavender off. Even Ginny's mouth twitched into a half smile and sat back down.

"Did he look nervous when he asked?" Parvati steered the conversation back to the certain emerald-green-eyed boy. Ginny shook her head, trying to remember how he looked like.

"I don't think-…" she stopped when she remembered. It was like lying in the snow again, with Harry over her. Ginny remembered seeing something flash in his bright eyes right before he asked her, but she had waved it away as embarrassment over their position. Another flashback hit her; the dream she had when Harry kept glancing over at her during Christmas a few years ago, Harry walking abnormally close these past weeks, Harry 'accidentally' touching her walking to dinner, Harry being extra helpful with the homework they had over the holidays even though he should be doing his own, the extra long hug just this morning. The images practically tripped over each other as they passed rapidly in Ginny's mind. Her eyes widened as she realized the girls were probably right. Harry could very much like Ginny – in a none-sister type of way… Lavender, Parvati and Hermione smiled sweetly as Ginny stared wide-eyed at them.

"So you mean… How long have you known?" she asked. Somehow Ginny didn't think the girls threw something so farfetched at her, especially not Hermione. They must have known for quite some time, or at least had their suspicions.

"A few months", Parvati shrugged, glancing over at Lavender. The girl nodded in agreement. _Of course. One didn't find out one thing without telling the other_, Ginny thought.

Hermione's eyes sparkled as she looked at the redhead on the bed. Ginny raised an eyebrow in confusement and Hermione smiled. "Three years…"

- - -

"What can they possibly discuss a whole day?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes. Harry sighed in frustration as his friend once again turned to look at the empty staircase leading up to the girls' dormitories, ignoring the game of wizards chess Harry desperately tried to get his friend interested in. He did the worse moves he could possibly think of, hoping that one of them would snap Ron out of the trance he was it, but yet his efforts were fruitless. Ron had won five games in a row and hadn't rubbed it in Harry's face once. He remained as interested in the stairs as he usually was of Quidditch or plotting against Malfoy.

"How should I know?" Harry responded for the umpteenth time, unblocking his king to end the sixth game.

- - -

"You _are_ aware of that Harry isn't such a great dancer, right?" Parvati asked Ginny. The redhead shook her head violently.

"Harry's a great dancer!" she protested. Parvati and Lavender shared a look. "He _is_!" Ginny protested again, her cheeks gaining color, her voice getting higher. "I taught him!" She immediately fell silent as she realized she had said too much. Her hands suddenly became very interesting and her cheeks were deep red. She could hear Hermione snicker.

"Is it so?"

"It is", Ginny replied in a tiny voice. She looked up as the three girls laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked dumbly.

"You're awesome, Gin!" Hermione exclaimed and hugged her shocked friend.

The mandatory 'Lavender and Parvati asks' kept going for several hours, laughter and embarrassment a _crucial_ part of it. Hermione's 'well-kept secret' on how long, and _why_, she was in love with the youngest Weasley-boy was revealed under howls of laughter from the present Weasley and sighing 'awww's from Lavender and Parvati. Horoscopes were read (yes, even Hermione read hers, though she didn't pay any attention to the content), more secrets shared and hair/makeup tips were handed out from the two fashion 'geeks'. Despite her disbelief in anything Parvati and Lavender said about 'the stars say' and 'the cards read', Hermione found herself enjoying the day. But she couldn't wait for it to be over!

- - -

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" Parvati exclaimed, clapping her hands, eyes sparkling with pride. Ginny blushed crimson, matching the color of her dress, her head bowed down. Lavender reached out and lifted Ginny's chin.

"You do, you know", Hermione smiled from the bed.

"I can't say anything less about you three", Ginny beamed, not really wanting all that attention. Parvati and Lavender smiled, they knew they could never compete with the other two girls when it came to beauty, not even in their finest robes. They had these unique qualities that a girl could only dream about.

Hermione _did_ look wonderful in her pale blue dress. It looked similar to the one she had wore to the Yule Ball in fourth year, but there were visible differences between them. This one had white embroidery at the hem and at the top and she wore a white shawl with it. And there was something else different about it. It was Hermione herself. She radiated calmness and confidence long way, not slightly nervous and uncomfortable she had looked with Victor Krum. She looked nothing short of gorgeous and Ginny knew she'd stun Ron and everyone else…

- - -

**Author's note:** Wayhey! I did it. 'Nother chapter. Go me! Now review, review I tell you! -demands-


	9. Yule Ball

**Title:** Christmas Surprises

**Chapter:** Nine – The Yule Ball

**Author:** SnakeEyesHannah

**Spoilers:** OotP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. This does all our favorite author, JK Rowling, bless her soul.

- - -

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. His freckled friend kept pacing in the common room, constantly reminding himself, and Harry in the progress, not to mess up tonight.

Harry was sitting in his favorite plush chair by the fire, a half smile playing at his lips as he watched Ron. The boy was probably so wrapped up in his own thoughts, most likely about Hermione, that he wouldn't react if Harry started jumping up and down, screaming 'Chudley Cannons won the World Cup!'.

At least Ron's robes were fancier than they had been three years ago. Plain black, without the ruff and cuff that had adorned his previous robes. He even had a slight collar that made him look older, longer and even broader over the shoulders.

"Ron!" Harry said loudly. Ron stopped in his tracks, but he didn't seem to have heard Harry at all. His gaze was fixed on the empty stairs. Only, the stairs wasn't empty. Harry smiled at Hermione; she looked amazing. Ron obviously thought the same. He looked in awe at his date, a shy smile playing in the corners of his mouth. Hermione blushed slightly, smiling. She refused to look Ron in the eye.

"Hi", she said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Hi 'Mione", Harry said, feeling like a proud big brother seeing his sister go out on her first date. Ron seemed to have lost his ability to speak totally, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Harry grinned and kicked Ron on the shin with his foot.

"Ow!" Ron snapped, glaring back at Harry who put on a mask of complete innocence. When he turned to Hermione again he seemed to relax. "You look…" he stopped, at loss for words to describe his date, "… absolutely gorgeous", he finished in a soft voice. Harry breathed out in relief. For a short, terrifying second he had thought Ron would insult her. Hermione seemed to have thought something along those lines as well and smiled warmly at Ron.

"I'd say the same about you, Mr. Weasley", she said, finally working up her courage to walk over to him. They stood facing each other, smiling, Ron's cheeks slightly pink. Harry put his fist in his mouth to choke the laughter. It came out a cough and the couple snapped out of their 'trance'.

"Where's Gin?" Ron asked Hermione. Harry could feel his heart speed up and he patted his pocket to reassure himself that the box with Ginny's necklace still was in there.

"Right here", Ginny's clear voice came from the stairs.

- - -

Ginny smiled nervously at her three best friends gathered by the fire. It felt nice, but odd, to stand there. There they were, the glorious three. She felt slightly like an intruder even acknowledging her presence. They all looked so grown up. They _were_ grown up. Her eyes lingered at Harry. Her smile grew into a genuine, loving smile. He looked so utterly gorgeous it was bound to be illegal. But for once he didn't look like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, he looked like the seventeen-year-old boy he was.

Harry stood up, looking at Ginny with wide eyes. She was an angel. A gorgeous, brave, funny, witty, humble and loving Gryffindor angel. He had trouble breathing properly. How could he ever fail to notice she looked this good? He saw her smile fade away and he wished desperately she'd smile again.

Ginny touched her cheek with her fingertips as she noticed Harry stare so at her. "Is there something on my face?" she asked, praying it wasn't. His piercing gaze was making her slightly dizzy.

Harry shook his head, looking down at the floor for a short second. When he looked up again he had on his cutest smile that completely melted Ginny's heart. "No", he said simply. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Ginny blushed slightly. She hoped beyond anything that Parvati and Lavender, and Hermione, were right, that Harry indeed liked her. She didn't think she could live with the humiliation if he didn't.

"Why thank-you", she smiled back at him, with what she hoped was a confident smile. Harry offered his arm to her, like the gentleman he was, when Hermione coughed discreetly. As gracefully as she could, Ginny lifted the front of her robe so she wouldn't trip and took his arm. She almost fainted when he guided her in front of him out the common room. Feeling his warm hand against the small of her back sent shivers up her spine.

- - -

The tunes from the Great Hall could be heard a floor up and Ginny smiled. "Seems like Dumbledore hired the Weird Sisters again, eh?" Harry laughed and nodded.

The impressive front doors were open, most likely to allow the oxygen to flow into the Great Hall, and the four could see something white, lit up by ice torches, outside. Ginny wondered what it could be, but decided to look later. She allowed Harry to lead her to the entrance. Ron and Hermione walked in first, Ron's face a bit red to say the least. Harry paused in the doorway for effect and Ginny smiled when she heard gasps and whispers around her. Harry didn't seem to mind the attention now either.

"Looking good, Weasley", Terry Boot shouted. The boy gave Harry a thumbs up with a grin and Ginny could feel her cheeks heat up. Harry laughed and, his arm still around her waist, poked Ginny in the side. Despite herself, Ginny giggled and looked up at Harry. He winked at her and led her around a cleared space in the middle of the Great Hall, serving as dance floor, to the table where Hermione and Ron had settled.

"My lady", Harry said knightly and pulled out the chair for Ginny. She smiled and sat down opposite Hermione. The older girl gave her a wink and looked up at the enchanted ceiling. It was a clear, star filled sky above them. Ginny took the opportunity to look around the Hall. It was decorated with ice sculptures that were lit up from inside, garlands of tinsel and hovering candles.

"Look fantastic, doesn't it?" a dreamy voice said behind them. Ginny spun around in her seat and smiled as she saw Luna Lovegood stand behind her chair, looking around. Her eyes weren't as foggy as they normally were and she looked better than any of the boys had been her. In a deep blue robe with silver embroidery she looked like a true Ravenclaw.

"Hi Luna", Ginny greeted her friend and heard the others mumble something similar. "Who are you here with?" Ginny couldn't stop the question before it blurted out. But Luna didn't seem to mind it. She waved over someone, a smile spreading across her face. Ginny's jaw almost dropped when Neville casually snaked his arm around Luna's waist. He looked content and happy. Ginny couldn't be happier for the two.

"I love this song, let's dance!" Luna exclaimed before any of the four had the chance to comment on her date and quickly directed Neville to the dance floor. Ginny turned to her company, the surprise written all over their faces.

"Neville and Luna, huh?" Harry said lamely. Ron looked like he'd burst out laughing any minute and Hermione quickly elbowed him in the side.

"What did I do now?" Ron complained. "I'm glad it's Neville and not me!" Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes, sipping on the cup of water in front of her.

"Is it dance, dinner, dance or…?" Ginny asked. She was a bit confused by the fact that people were dancing already. They hadn't been late for the feast. She didn't remember it was like that previous Ball.

"I think so", Hermione replied with a shrug. "I didn't organize it so I wouldn't know." Both Harry and Ginny had to hide their laugh as Ron stared dumbly at her.

- - -

**Author's note:** Well, I got started on the Yule Ball, eh? I still have a lot of inspiration on this and next chapter will be up soon. I only cut this here so it wouldn't be too long! Get me going and I'll never stop! -giggles-

_Still ahead:****_

- Malfoy makes an appearance

- Ginny teaches Harry to dance

- Confession moment…


	10. The End?

**Title:** Christmas Surprises

**Chapter:** Ten – The End?

**Author:** SnakeEyesHannah

**Spoilers:** OotP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. This does all our favorite author, JK Rowling, bless her soul.

- - -

Harry heard urgent whispers all around him. He tried to ignore them and focus on the light conversation the other three were keeping. But then he picked up on a word. Malfoy… His head snapped around and spotted Malfoy striding inside, Pansy Parkinsson following close behind like a lapdog, the two gorillas, Crabbe and Goyle, looking like two big, ugly moving stones in gray robes.

Malfoy had his ice gaze on Harry and his company. With a completely neutral expression, Harry stood up. He was vaguely aware of that Ron did the same, the restrained anger making his face turn red.

"So you _did_ find dates after all, Potter?" Malfoy sneered when he stopped in front of Harry. He looked disgusted at Hermione who had risen and put her hand soothingly at Ron's shoulder. She looked at Malfoy with a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"So Pansy agreed to come with you this year too?" Ginny's sarcastic voice reached Malfoy. "How much did you pay her?" He snapped his head toward her, his eyes narrowed. But he looked startled when he saw her. It both pleased and made Harry extremely angry.

"So the Weaslette has grown up", Malfoy said, looking Ginny up and down with the usual smirk on his face. Harry forced himself to breathe properly. "Let me know when you're bored with scar-face over here", he told her with a sneer at Harry before turning around to leave them.

"Oh Malfoy?" Ginny said in a smooth voice. The pale Slytherin stopped and turned his head. Harry glanced down at the redhead beside him. She batted her eyelashes seductively at Malfoy, making Harry feel jealous. He thought he'd explode when Ginny took a step forward, showing off a slender leg. She leaned closer to Malfoy, the boy's eyes wide in surprise. In the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione struggle to keep Ron from lounging at Malfoy and beat him up. Harry knew exactly how the redhead felt.

"Don't make the mistake of believing you're better than Harry", Ginny said in a low, husky voice. She blew gently into his ear, causing him to shiver visibly. "When you've accepted that…" She stepped back, feeling Harry's arm sneak protectively around her waist. "… then I will _think_ about it."

Harry couldn't help the smile forming on his face. Ginny was indeed full of surprises. He turned to the students that had formed a circle around them, ignoring the Weird Sisters up on the stage. He noticed professor Dumbledore smile, his eyes twinkling.

- - -

Harry laughed as he watched Neville, Luna and Ginny on the dance floor. They had already eaten a wonderful meal, challenging Molly Weasley's cooking, and they had all taken a few spins around the dance floor. Harry, however, only danced one song, a slow song. With Ginny. His face heated up as he remembered the wonderful feeling of her arms around his neck and her body so close to his. He made a mental note to himself to thank Ginny later for teaching him to waltz and the basic 'club' moves.

He watched, amused, as Neville tried to keep up with Ginny. She was so graceful and looked so carefree on the dance floor. Eventually Neville had to admit to himself he wasn't man enough to keep up with the redhead and resumed his somewhat odd dance with Luna.

"Having fun, Harry?" Hermione's voice reached his ears. He turned his head to find that Hermione had just seated herself at their table, helping herself to a glass of water.

"Very", Harry replied and returned his gaze to the dancing crowd. He spotted both their dates in the middle of it, dancing together. He chuckled; Ron was really good at dancing. Harry heard Hermione gasp in shock beside her.

"He's good, huh?" she breathed. Harry only laughed. The students on the dance floor had begun forming a circle around the siblings, watching with amusement and wonder.

Suddenly Harry was being jerked up from his seat by Hermione and led through the dancing crowd, closer to the circle.

"What are you doing?" Harry yelled over the music.

"Let's dance!"

"Hermione, I can't!" Harry tried to protest, but it was too late. She had already dragged him out on the dance floor, beside the dancing redheads. The students surrounding them cheered, hoping for a dance-off.

Ginny stopped dead in the middle of a spin as she saw Hermione lead Harry out on the dance floor. She nudged Ron and pointed towards the other pair. Ron's jaw practically fell to the floor. He'd never dreamt to dance _against_ someone else than his own brothers. His shocked expression turned into a full-blown smirk even Malfoy should be proud of. He glanced down on his baby sister and found she had on an identical grin. They could have some fun with this!

"What do you want to do with them?" Ron yelled over the music to his sister. Ginny looked up into her brother's eyes and laughed to herself. She had never seen him look at Hermione with such hunger. It half scared her, half nauseated her.

"I want to make him sweat", she replied evilly. Ron raised a quizzical eyebrow at her and she poked his nose childishly. "Yes, just as you want Hermione to sweat!" His eyes widened but then he couldn't help himself, he laughed along with Ginny, both glancing sideways at their respective dates.

- - -

Despite himself, Harry found that he actually could dance. As long as Hermione kept telling him what to do. As she spun around him, rolled her body like a wave against him or just did some steps in front of him, she said 'do this', 'do that' from the corner of her mouth. Harry found that he understood everything she wanted him to do, even when she only used the proper dance-term.

Once every ten seconds, approximately, he'd glance over at Ron and Ginny and see them do moves he knew he and Hermione were never going to do. The siblings were so comfortable in each others company, and the fact that they knew each other better than almost anyone else, made it possible for them to do certain moves that both shocked the students cheering, the professors and Harry. He even found himself wishing to be Ron at times.

- - -

Ten minutes and three songs later, the two pairs took their bows and made their way to the refreshment table. The students who had watched throughout the whole 'dance-off' patted their backs, congratulated them for a wonderful show as they passed. Harry and Hermione were blushing madly while Ron and Ginny only beamed and politely nodded their heads.

"That was brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed as they leaned against the back wall, punch in hand. The music wasn't as loud here and they could talk in a normal conversation tone, although breathing rather heavily, fanning themselves with their hands. Harry silently nodded, looking down at the floor, Hermione actually giggled and took a sip of punch while Ron smiled, patted his sister on the shoulder and replied a simple 'yeah'.

Harry took a deep breath. _This is it. I got to do it now…_ In his head he had two images; one of 'innocent' Ginny at age eleven, the Ginny who blushed only by being watched, who put her elbow in the butterdish, and then 'the new' Ginny who danced together with her brother in a drop-dead-gorgeous outfit, making Harry sweat. He never really realized how much he'd loved her, even when he was twelve years old and didn't know what love was. Being in her company any longer without telling her how he felt, especially now when she proved what she could do on the dance floor, couldn't be healthy for him.

"I think I'm going for a walk", he said to his three best friends. He gulped down the rest of his punch and made sure the box was still in his inner pocket after all that dancing. "Care to join me, Gin?"

Ginny looked at Harry in surprise. She hadn't expected him to ask anyone to go with him, let alone her. She felt Ron tense up beside her for a short second before nudging her. "Sure, I'd love to", she replied with a smile and handed her brother the beverage. Once again proving he was a gentleman, Harry offered her his arm. In the corner of her eye she noticed Hermione trying to cover the smile.

Slowly they made their way outside, the fresh and cooling wind welcomed. Ginny gasped as she saw what the white thing outside the door was. A tunnel, completely made of ice, led the out from the castle to the grounds.

"Beautiful, huh?" Harry said softly, leading her towards a bench. He quickly muttered a warming charm over the bench before allowing Ginny to sit down on it. A heating spell on them wasn't necessary at the moment.

"It's very beautiful", he heard Ginny reply in a sort of awestruck voice. "Hey, isn't that Luna and Neville?" she suddenly asked. Harry looked at the direction of the lake and spotted two figures. A smile crept on his face as he nodded.

"Seems like it…"

"Wow", Ginny said, an amused tone in her voice. "I never really thought _they_ would end up together."

"Me neither, to tell you the truth", Harry confessed. "I guess love works in mysterious ways…" He trailed off, hoping she wouldn't catch the sigh. He was not so lucky and felt Ginny's warm hand on his thigh.

"What's wrong?"

Harry turned his head from the moonlit lake and into Ginny's brown, concerned eyes. He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong", he told her in a soft voice, the courage in him starting to build up. He would need all the courage in him to tell Ginny what was on his mind. "Everything is just perfect." Ginny looked suspicious and Harry put his hand reassuringly on her arm. "Really."

He took in every detail of her appearance. He wanted this moment to last forever. The moonlight illuminated her skin and she looked so fragile Harry felt like he was breaking her by his touch. He reached inside his robes and pulled out the deep red box containing her gift. A small smile played at his lips as Harry realized the box matched Ginny's robe perfectly.

"Uh… Gin?"

"Yes?" Ginny looked at him with an encouraging smile and Harry felt a wave of relief go through him. A feeling told him that Ginny wasn't going to freak out on him. He smiled at her and handed her the box.

"Your Christmas present", he said.

"But you already gave me one", she protested but accepted the box, stroking the lid with her finger.

"Open it", Harry told her. She gave him a trying smile before lifting the lid. She gasped and raised her hand to her mouth as she saw the phoenix necklace. It was positively the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. "You like it?" Harry asked as she neither threw it in his face nor said she liked it. He saw her eyes water and with his last ounce of courage he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong", Ginny smiled, repeating his words on purpose. "Everything is just perfect." She leaned closer and hugged him, a smile on her lips. Harry grinned too and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So you like it?" Harry whispered to her ear. She broke away from him and looked into his emerald eyes, not removing her arms.

"I absolutely love it!" she beamed and handed him the box back. He took it with a quizzical look on his face. "Put it on?" she said, half asking. He smiled relieved and took out he golden chain. It shimmered beautifully in the moonlight and the rubies sparkled. Ginny lifted her hair and turned her back on him so he would easier clasp it. Harry dared to run his fingers around the chain. He felt Ginny shiver under his touch and quickly removed his hands.

"Sorry", he apologized automatically. Ginny turned around to face him again. She smiled warmly at him.

"Don't be", she said softly.

Harry swallowed hard. This was it. This was the sign, if he'd been waiting for one. It was now or never. _So tell her, you moron! Now!_ He cleared his throat and willed himself to look into her eyes. "Gin, there's something I got to say…" He stopped and she nodded to tell him go on. "Well, it's kind of hard… I've kind of just realized something…" Harry trailed off again, searching for the words to best describe it. Ginny look at him with a curious smile and he felt his courage build up again. He took another deep breath. "So I'm just going to be straight with you. I've been a prat not noticing you before. I think… I think I'm in love with you, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny gasped. The last thing she thought she'd ever hear, let alone from Mr. Harry James Potter, the man of her dreams, himself. He stared down on his hands and began apologizing for saying so, for ruining their friendship forever. She put her finger to his lips to silence him. He looked up at her with that adorable confusement she loved.

"You may have ruined our friendship", she began. He hung his head again, and again Ginny lifted his head to look into his eyes. "But you ruined it for the better. I love you, Harry Potter."

Harry could feel his heart pound madly in his chest. Ginny Weasley just said she loved him! He smiled, his eyes sparkled. He cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He saw her lean closer and he felt his heart race again. Her eyes fluttered close and his did too. She brushed her lips against his and he heard himself groan. He kissed her more firmly and he felt like he was flying. _No, this is better than flying!_ his mind argued with him. When they broke apart they both smiled happily and they were breathing irregularly.

"Wow…" Harry breathed.

- - -

**Author's note:** Oh how I love myself. I'm so proud of me for writing this all in one sitting! So anyway, next chapter is an Epilogue which will cover the end of the Yule Ball and a couple of weeks after. We'll see how far after it goes… As always, reviews are **most** welcome!

So are you happy with the length of this, milky way bar? -giggles- So, as a last note I'd like to tell you guys that I _will_ reply to every review personally in the next chapter…


	11. Epilogue

**Title:** Christmas Surprises

**Chapter:** Eleven – Epilogue

**Author:** SnakeEyesHannah

**Spoilers:** OotP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. This does all our favorite author, JK Rowling, bless her soul.

* * *

"Isn't that adorable?" Hermione sighed happily, a smile of awe on her lips. She was practically glued to the large window in the Great Hall, watching her friends finally admit their feelings for each other. She heard a gagging noise beside her and slapped Ron on the arm. "Just because it's your sister you don't have to make the moment less than what it is!" she scolded her date.

"Once again", Ron answered. "A bit slower and in _English_, please!"

Hermione tore her gaze off the couple down on the beach outside and faced the love of her life. "Ginny deserves this", she said matter-of-factly. "As does Harry, so stop being a prat about it!"

Ron put on hurt face. "'Mione!" he gasped in mock sadness. She rolled her brown eyes at him; he so wasn't the actor his sister was.

"Oh come on, Ron! How many times do you actually meet your soul mate when you're this young?" Hermione questioned, glancing back at Ginny and Harry.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to see my sister snog the living daylights out of my best mate!" Ron burst out, earning another light slap on the arm. He rubbed his arm where Hermione had hit him and made a childish face. Hermione rose her hand threatening and Ron immediately jumped back, holding his hands up as a sign on surrender.

"Oh just forget it", Hermione sighed in defeat and turned her back on Ron, looking longingly at Harry and Ginny still sitting on the bench, holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes, not even thinking about heading back to the Ball any time soon. She wondered how long it would take before she and Ron had it like that, how long before Ron realized she was the one for him.

"Come on, 'Mione", she heard Ron say softly in her ear; his head perched on her shoulder. She smiled sweetly to the window as she felt Ron's arms around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace, wishing they could stay like this forever.

The fast song that had been playing in the background faded away under applause from the students and professors and a slow melody found its way into their ears. Hermione could feel tug her waist and reluctantly she took a step forward, breaking the embrace. She faced the redhead with a questioning look on her face.

"Let's dance", Ron offered, holding out his arm like a true gentleman. Hermione was slightly taken aback by his offer; Ron hadn't danced a single slow song by his own free will all night. But she couldn't refuse the offer and linked her arm with him with a smile on her face, letting Ron guide her to the dance floor.

* * *

"What will happen now?" Ginny whispered, her forehead against his, fingering on her necklace. Everything still seemed like a dream. Any minute now she would wake up and find that the Ball hadn't taken place at all.

Harry continued to gently rub Ginny's hand, gazing into her eyes. He prayed to God this wasn't just a dream. "I don't know", he answered truthfully. "We'll take it day by day and see where it leads us", he said wisely. Ginny smiled fondly. He sounded just like Dumbledore.

"As long as we're together I don't mind", she said, the smile growing wider. Harry lifted his hand and cupped her cheek.

"Always", he whispered. "Always together…" He leaned in and kissed her again, a soft and gentle kiss, sealing their agreement. Ginny smiled to his lips, this was not a dream – no dream could be this good.

They broke apart and looked at each other, smiling. They were lucky and they knew it. Not many people would meet the love of their life at such young age. Ginny was the first to look away. She looked over the ice-covered lake, suddenly feeling the cold winds. She shivered slightly, but enough to make Harry see it. He scooted a bit closer and wrapped his arm around her. Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder and together they sat in silence, thinking about the development between them.

"When d'you think Ron and Hermione'll tell each other?" Ginny asked after a few minutes. Harry grinned, thinking about his two best friends.

"Soon", he replied. "I just know it."

"I hope you're right. I can't stand another holiday with Hermione whining about how Ron doesn't fancy her", Ginny giggled. Harry couldn't help the chuckle bubbling up.

"Ron's about the same", he told her. "Thinks 'Mione'll never love him because he's got no money and because he's got red hair."

"I have red hair and no money", Ginny pointed out. "And you still love me, don't you?" She looked up at him, her face a perfect mask of innocence.

"Of course I do", Harry answered truthfully with a smile, kissing her forehead. It soothed Ginny and she dropped her head to his shoulder again. "And Hermione doesn't think any less of Ron because of his wealth. She loves him because he's Ron", he said philosophically.

"Don't go all Merlin on me!" Ginny burst out. Harry snorted.

"Go Merlin on you?"

"Yeah, all wise and stuff…" Harry laughed again, feeling better and better with every moment he spent with Ginny as his girlfriend. _She's my girlfriend!_ he sighed happily in his mind. _Of course she is. That's all you've ever wanted, so shut up and enjoy the moment!_ his inner voice so subtly interrupted.

* * *

You're all familiar with the phrase _'time flies when you're having fun'_, right? Well that's exactly how the four would describe the rest of the Christmas holiday. School was approaching rapidly, way too fast for anyone's liking (even Hermione's).

Being outside in the glistering snow on a beautiful sunny day or sitting indoors by a fire, playing chess or just relaxing with your friends when the weather didn't allow outdoors activities was far more fun than school.

The weekend before school started again, Harry woke up early. He had slept better than ever these past weeks and he had a clue it somehow was linked to Ginny. He quickly put on his glasses and opened the crimson drapes surrounding his bed and was hit in the face by the first rays of the sun. He had a feeling today would be a beautiful, clear winter day. A perfect ending to a perfect holiday.

* * *

"I can't believe it", Ginny sighed. She fell back into Harry's strong arms, relaxing in his embrace, letting the sun wash over them.

"What?" Harry asked, pulling her even closer to him so they were practically one. He kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Just this one term and then I'll be all alone…" Ginny said in a saddened voice. She looked over the icy lake where a lot of the students were seizing their last moment of freedom before school clasped them irons again. In a couple of months the 'glorious three' would finish their seventh year at Hogwarts and in September Ginny would return to face _her_ last year alone. No overprotective brothers, no Hermione telling her she should be studying instead of snogging Harry and… There would be no Harry. She sighed again and felt Harry tighten his grip around her waist.

"You'll never be alone", Harry protested.

"Yes I will. Ron and 'Mione got job lined up for them at the Ministry once they graduate, and you'll be off, doing God knows what, leaving me at Hogwarts – struggling to get through an excruciating year, pining after you", Ginny informed him, wildly gesticulating. Harry chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Ginny pouted. "Snape'll be even worse, if that is humanly possible, once you – his favorite tormentee – is gone. And he already hates me as it is, imagine how awful he will be next year! Oh I feel for those new, innocent firsties…" Ginny rambled on. She didn't notice Harry's bright eyes shining with joy. Even though he thought Ginny's ongoing rant was both endearing and hilarious, he knew she was right. Maybe not about the Snape-part, Harry mused, but they _were_ going to be away from each other all year.

"…and then Filch'll think I've taken after Fred and George even more. And not to mention the fact that you three have been a great influence on me…"

"Ginny?" Harry interrupted, his voice filled with amusement. Ginny stopped her rambling and tuned her head to look at Harry, a questioning look on her face. 

"Huh?"

"You need to learn how to stop talking", he teased her. She was just about to retort with something 'smart-arsed' – as Harry so affectionately have begun calling her come-backs – when Harry silenced her with a kiss.

"Ew! Not in front of me, mate!" Ron's disgusted voice reached them. Ginny groaned in frustration. Every time she kissed Harry or the atmosphere was getting even the _slightest_ bit romantic, Ron showed up. Ginny was beginning to think he was following the two of them around.

* * *

"Come one", Colin Creevy pleaded. "Just one more. Please!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry over Colin's shoulder. Hermione, Ron and Harry had been posing in front of Colin's camera for a good ten minutes. Colin claimed that he needed the photographs for a 'special event' he couldn't tell of and the trio couldn't very well turn the poor boy down.

"_One_ more, but then Ron and I are heading up to professor McGonagall for prefect instructions", Hermione said in a business-like tone. Ron mumbled something under his breath, but he didn't dare say anything out loud to his new girlfriend.

Harry sighed and plopped down on one knee in the snow, resting his elbow on it, his hand supporting his head. He looked at Ginny and winked just as Ron and Hermione took place behind Harry, encircling each other's backs with one arm, smiling at the camera. Ginny made a cute face at Harry – just before Colin pressed the button – causing Harry to smile fondly at her. A white flash almost blinded the three, but they were glad it was the last one.

Instantly, Hermione tugged Ron's sleeve and practically hauled him towards the castle, away from the happy and excited shouts from the students. Colin disappeared quickly too as they saw the ice break and a fourth year Ravenclaw fall into the freezing lake water.

"Alone at last", Ginny said seductively and approached Harry, her hips swaying a bit more than usual.

"So it would seem", Harry responded with a sly grin.

"What on earth could two people do on a wonderful day such as this?"

"I have no clue, but the inside of a certain broom closet seems to be in desperate need of an examination", Harry suggested, his eyebrows wagging mischievously.

"You wouldn't dare do anything to ruin my perfect innocence, would you, Mr. Potter?" Ginny questioned, her brown eyes innocently wide. Harry adopted a look of mock horror and clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Heavens no! Nothing to spoil the innocence of Ginny Weasley!" He winked at her and leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"On second thought, the broom closets aren't inspected _nearly_ enough", Ginny whispered when they broke apart, a grin forming on both faces.

* * *

"Potter!"

Harry looked up from the piece of parchment he was writing on as he heard his name being called. He half smiled as he spotted Kingsley Shacklebolt leaning against the doorframe of his tiny room.

"Kingsley", Harry greeted before returning to the letter he was writing.

"You got an early morning, why are you still up?" the Auror questioned his trainee. Harry grinned, Kingsley knew very well Harry and Ginny were writing to each other on a daily basis.

"Icky love stuff", Harry responded.

Kingsley pretended to shudder and Harry grinned. The two had been away in different countries, different places every month for the past seven months in order to train Harry to become the best Auror he could be, and they had developed a deep respect for each other. They were practically brothers.

"How is she?" Kingsley asked in his deep voice, entering the room, stepping into the light. Harry put down the quill and stretched his arms.

"Gin's fine. Misses me like crazy", Harry added with a cocky grin. Kingsley laughed and patted Harry on the shoulder before turning out the door again. He paused just as he was about to turn the corner.

"Oh Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Say hi from me and don't let the girl go, you hear? And oh…" he added as if an afterthought. "Don't stay up _too_ late. We still have work to do in dawn."

"You got it, sir", Harry replied truthfully with a smile before returning to his letter. There wasn't a chance in hell he was going to let Ginny go without a fight now that he finally got her.

* * *

"Come here, girl", Harry cooed as he put down the quill for the last time and folded the parchment. "Take this to Gin, okay?" he said to his beautiful, snow-white owl as she came swooping down from atop the window as she was called. Hedwig hooted as confirmation she understood her duty and waited patiently for Harry to let her go.

"You know where to find her", Harry whispered and stroked Hedwig's soft feathers before holding out his arm through the small window. He watched her as she soared through the dark night, heading towards Hogwarts. He smiled as he thought about Ginny, sitting at the Gryffindor table with all her friends tomorrow morning. He imagined how her eyes would light up when she would see Hedwig, how she would smile with childish excitement as the letter was delivered. He crawled into bed; not bothering to change into nightwear and quickly fell asleep, a happy smile on his face.

* * *

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast, surrounded by her friends, drumming her fingers against the table as she wished for the post to arrive. She knew that Harry would have written her today.

"It's still a bit early", Colin pointed out to her. Ginny sighed. She knew that, but she just couldn't wait until she heard from Harry again.

The minutes seem to go extremely slow, only to piss Ginny off, but soon she heard the familiar sound of wing flaps and she quickly looked up. Hedwig was easily spotted among the hundreds of owls swooping down to their owner. A smile crept on Ginny's face, lighting up her brown eyes.

"Thank you, Hedwig", she cooed softly to the gorgeous owl as her letter was brought to her. She stroked her feathers and fed her a slice of bacon as a thank-you before ripping apart the seal.

_Dear Gin;_

_How are you, angel? Stupid question. You're perfectly fine, I know it. Especially now that you got my letter! See… I can still make you smile, even though I'm halfway around the world._ Ginny giggled at this. Harry knew exactly how to brighten her mood.

_God, I can't believe we've been apart for seven whole months! It's horrible, HORRIBLE I tell you. Tonks is still okay, but she's practically my sister! There are way too many blokes around there._

_I can't begin to tell you how much I miss you, Gin. Your last letter was exactly what I needed, you always make me laugh. Did Colin really say that to Snape? The boy is absolutely mental! Tell him thank-you._

"Harry says thank-you", Ginny told Colin with a smile on her lips. "For the Snape-incident", she elaborated as she noticed Colin's confused look. She laughed as her friend looked petrified. "Don't give me that look, Harry wanted to know everything about this year!"

_Oh, before I forget, could you tell Molly I said thank-you for her sweater. It really came in the right time. Russia is freakin' cold! And oh! Ask her if it's okay for me to come to the Burrow for Christmas. Kingsley promised he'd transfer us back to England in time for the holidays so I could spend them with you. Good man, Kingsley._

_So anyway, I have to go to sleep now, another hard day tomorrow (or today, depending on how you see it). Take care, angel. And at least TRY to poison Snape this year. Eight time's a charm, right?_

_Dress warm, do all your homework and all that crap Hermione says. Or just miss me…_

_Love; Harry_

Ginny's smile had widened as she read Harry's letter. Even meaningless everyday things were fun to read. She made a mental note to tell her mother Harry said thank-you. She didn't have to ask permission if Harry could stay at the Burrow over the holidays, he was always welcome there.

"Come on, Gin!" Colin's voice interrupted her thoughts. "If you don't get moving we'll be late for Potions!" Ginny quickly scrambled to her feet, grabbing her bag.

"Wait in the dormitory. I have owl treats there", Ginny quickly said to Hedwig. The white owl hooted and took off to Ginny's dorm where she would wait until she could deliver a letter back to Harry. Ginny hurried after her friends down to the dungeons. Today wasn't going to be too bad… Now she had the holidays to look forward to. She thanked the stars for Harry and for Christmas. There really wasn't anything like Christmas surprises…

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, that was it, people. I'm glad you stuck with me until the end. Although I have a feeling this won't be the end. A sequel is very much possible, with the suggestions, encouragement and help from you guys, of course!****

**the-insufferable-know-it-all **– So there, I updated, happy now? Did you like this chapter too?****

**SailorChibi** – Thank you so much! You have no idea how this review effected me. I was smiling stupidly for a good three days after! It's review's like that that keeps me going. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed these past ones. And I'm glad you think I write Rowling-good. It means the world to me! -hands out biscuit-

**B19** – -cowers- You're not killing me, are you? I posted, so it's not fair if you kill me now! But thank you. I really appreciate your warm words.

**lady lorethei **– Aww… Thank you so much! Like I said, a sequel is very possible, but I don't know yet. Suggest some ideas and we'll see what happens.

**krissygurl** – Thank you. I hope you liked this chapter!

**ZayneLily** – Well no, that wasn't the end, but this is. Probably. I don't know, yet. But thank you for your compliments. They mean so much to me! Oh, how did you like this chapter?

**Luna Lovegood2** – Here is the Epilogue now, did you like it? I actually know what you mean by staying up late, reading fics. I do that all the time. Bad Hannah! But it's worth it, isn't it? Thank you so much for everything! -gives cookie-

**The No Life King of Denton** – Thank you so much!

**ElizabethMM** – It means so much to me when I hear that. But I totally understand what you mean. Every love-story has to be a bit cliché. They aren't so great if they don't have at least an ounce of cliché in them. Thank you!

**cherryblossom08** – -giggles- Yes, I am actually a bit surprised myself that I was able to write a winter-fic in the summer. I guess my mind works in odd ways! Hehe… So how did you like this last chapter?

**milky way bar** – Hey! How did you like the length of this chapter? Haha. It's even longer, I think! But thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too…

**Joyrider** – Aww… Thank you so much! I really felt that the last chapter was very pretty. But this one exceeded my expectations! How did you like it?

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed my story. All encouraging words made me continue! But a special thank-you goes out to Callie, Faye, Gracie and Katrin, my darling friends who are there for me whenever I need them. You guys mean the world to me! This one was for you! -squishes to death-

_Much love;_

_Hannah_


End file.
